Dr. David Xanne
"He wasn't just my doctor, he was my friend. Sure he'd call me Mr. Swarts, and I'd call him Doctor, but to me, personally... I'll always remember him as '''David'."'' —Harry's portion of text dedicated to David, from Harry's Diary. David Xanne is a minor character who helps out Harry for the first two episodes of the Original Series. Overview Appearance David had brown, smart hair with a twirl at the front. In the redesign, he sports bright orange hair. His eyes are depicted to be blue. Strangely as a zombie, his hair turns light brown. In the original series, he like everybody else had the default stick man figure; no skin color. However in the redesign, he is caucasion with a black torso and skin coloured arms. Personality David was shown to be quite the ladies man, hitting on Pauline, asking her if she would like to have "dinner after this". He may also be considered a wise-cracker, making a sarcastic comment about Harry living in his own place of work. Before his death, he was shown to be brave, standing his ground, protecting Harry and Pauline from the swarm of zombies which caused his demise. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about David's life before the apocalypse, however he was friends with Harry, as he was his doctor. Post-Apocalypse Even after knowing and witnessing all sorts of disturbing events, David still maintained a flirty, light-hearted side, hitting on Pauline just before his death. The Original Series Episode One X is called by Harry after he encounters somebody being killed inside his bakery. X examines the body, only to be baffled by what he was infected with, before they knew it, the supposed dead body awoke. Episode Two After attacking X, Harry defends him and kills the zombie. They then both escape the office, and return to the bakery, finding weapons and then encountering a survivor. Once Harry leaves the room, X flirts with the survivor, until Harry calls them over. They go out through the back door to find that the zombies have made their way in, after trying to defend the group, he is infected. Episode Three Being infected, Harry puts him down out of mercy. Harry's Diary Main Article: Harry's Diary Trivia/Fun Fact: * His real name was revealed to be David, six years after his initial appearance in Zombie Infestive TOS, before it was simply "Doctor X". * In the first version of Zombie Infestive, David's personality was wooden, he didn't flirt with Pauline, mention Harry living in his bakery, or even try to defend the group before his death, thankfully this was changed. * Harry and David were actually real good friends outside the work business. Making X the only character Harry knew before the apocalypse who was in his group. * "Doctor X" is an obvious reference to the character in the movie of the same name. * Originally, Harry didn't kill X, and instead he would appear later in episode three among the zombie swarm. Category:Characters from The Original Series Category:Deceased Characters